


История о том, как они удочерили шелки

by lirush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Domestic, M/M, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Selkies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Шелки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush
Summary: – Это ребёнок, – сказал Стайлз.Дерек прорычал:– Это шелки.– Это ребёнок шелки, – уточнил Стайлз, потому что, серьёзно, сейчас не лучшее время для семантических споров. – Разве шелки просто так оставляют своих детей спать в пещерах на пляже?





	История о том, как они удочерили шелки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where They Adopt a Selkie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207093) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Фамилия Скотта здесь – Дельгадо, фамилия матери.  
> Ш(с)елки – мифические существа из шотландского и ирландского фольклора (в Ирландии их называют роаны), морской народ, прекрасные люди-тюлени.

      — Это ребёнок, — сказал Стайлз.

      Дерек прорычал:

      — Это шелки.

      — Это  _ребёнок_  шелки, — уточнил Стайлз, потому что,  _серьёзно_ , сейчас не лучшее время для семантических споров. — Разве шелки просто так оставляют своих детей спать в пещерах на пляже?

      Дерек выпрямился и вытер ладони о джинсы.

      — Нет. Не оставляют.

      Тон, с которым он это сказал, заставил Стайлза вздрогнуть.

      Единственная причина, по которой они были на пляже — это нечто сверхъестественное, атакующее пловцов. А Скотт затащил сюда всю стаю, заставив разделиться и обыскать всё в поисках какой-нибудь улики, которая могла бы помочь им в определении существа. Стайлз, как обычно, оказался в паре с Дереком, потому что Скотт худший друг. Он считал, что Стайлзу необходимо смириться со своей глупой влюбленностью и наконец позвать Дерека на свидание. Они ходили по пляжу уже двадцать минут, ведомые носом Дерека.

      Видимо, этот нос и привёл их к маленькой темно-русой двухлетней девочке, свернувшейся под скалистым выступом без одежды. Она крепко спала, держась за кожу тюленя, как за спасательный круг.

      — Ты же не думаешь, что это она напала на пловцов, верно? — спросил Стайлз.

      Дерек кинул на него скептический взгляд.

      — Она  _шелки_. Она ест рыбу. Она бы не стала нападать на людей.

      Стайлз затих на минуту, после чего спросил уже более серьёзно:

      — Как считаешь, то, что атаковало пловцов, могло оказаться причиной того, что она осталась тут одна?

      Дерек сжал губы в тонкую линию, его брови дернулись вверх.

      — Я проверю местность. Посмотрим, смогу ли найти её мать. Оставайся здесь и присмотри за ней.

      Ничего более Стайлзу и не требовалось. Он хотел пойти с Дереком, но сама мысль оставить беззащитную двухлетнюю девочку одну заставляла нервничать. Стайлз подавил в себе возражения и сказал лишь:

      — Будь осторожен.

      Дерек кивнул, поднялся на скалы и ушел дальше осматривать пляж.

      Стайлз устроился рядом с маленьким открытием, одним глазом приглядывая за ней, спящей у камней, не забывая и об окружении. Как долго она здесь пробыла? Что, если черт-знает-что все еще ищет её? Что случится, если её матери не будет рядом? У шелки есть стадо, как у тюленей? Как им вернуть её домой? Он попытался представить поиск семьи, которая бы приютила двухлетнюю девочку, которая умеет обращаться тюленем, и вздрогнул от такого кошмара.

      Нет. Мать девочки точно в порядке. Дерек её найдет. Стайлз был уверен в этом.  
Девочка приподняла голову с песка, моргнув самыми голубыми глазами, которые Стайлз когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Она сонно посмотрела на него.

      Стайлз улыбнулся и помахал ей, перебирая пальцами в воздухе.

      — Привет. Моё имя Стайлз. А как зовут тебя?

      Лицо девочки скривилось, и она начала плакать.

       _Вот дерьмо_. У Стайлза было не так много опыта в общении с плачущими детьми, особенно с плачущими шелки.

      — Ох, нет, не плачь! — сказал он, словно эта фраза когда-либо за историю своего существования помогала взрослым успокаивать детей. — Я — твой друг. И я не вру. Ты замерзла? Иди сюда.

      Он стянул красную худи и обернул её вокруг ребёнка.

      — Это тебя согреет.

      Он неловко обмотал ткань толстовки вокруг шелки, старясь сделать всё в лучшем виде, мысленно пытаясь заставить себя быть как можно более спокойным. Она попыталась вжаться в камни сильнее, забиваясь так глубоко, как могла.

      Всхлипнув, шелки посмотрела на худи, потом перевела взгляд обратно на Стайлза. Затем она выползла из-под скал, прижимая к груди не только ткань толстовки, но и тюленью кожу.

      — Эм, — протянул Стайлз, не уловив момент, когда это произошло.

      Он погладил её по спине.

      — Ну-ну. Всё будет хорошо. Не волнуйся. Дерек найдет твою маму — или стадо, или отца… Кто бы у тебя ни был. Дерек — оборотень. Это значит, что он умеет обращаться так же, как ты. Правда, у него нет кожи. Я имею в виду кожу, которую можно снять. У него просто обычная кожа. Но у него отлично выходит вынюхивать вещи, так что он определенно найдет твоих родителей.

      Дерек, словно по команде, взобрался на скалы, спрыгнул рядом со Стайлзом и вскинул бровь.

      — Не спрашивай, — сказал Стайлз. — Нашел что-нибудь?

      Уголки губ Дерека дернулись вниз, и он покачал головой.

      — Ни следа от её матери или стада.

      Его взгляд остановился на девочке, в данный момент обнимающей грудь Стайлза.

      — Кажется, ты только что удочерил ребёнка-шелки.

      — Я?! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Почему я? Как это — я?

      — Ты отдал ей свою толстовку? — спросил Дерек.

      — Да? И что? Ей наверняка холодно! Таким образом можно удочерить её? Попыткой быть милым?!

      Дерек вздохнул.

      — Шелки обмениваются шкурами в знак укрепления связей, подтверждения договоров и тому подобное. Их кожа тюленя очень важна для них. Отдавая ей свою, ты дал ей понять, что принимаешь её в свое стадо.

      Стайлз, раскрыв от удивления рот, взглянул на маленькую девочку, глядящую на него в ответ большими голубыми глазами.

      — Но у меня нет стада! У меня есть стая. И квартира, которая абсолютно не подходит для жизни с ребёнком. Как я должен заботиться о ней?

      Дерек пожал плечами.

      — Мы не можем отдать её в приют. Ты знаешь это.

      Стайлз чертыхнулся, сразу же захлопнув рот ладонью.

      — Я  _понимаю_ , но… что, если у неё  _есть_  здесь стадо, но они ушли, потому что неизвестно что продолжало атаковать пловцов? Я не хочу похищать ребёнка и заставлять её жить на суше насильно.

      Дерек нахмурился и присел на песок рядом с ним.

      — Я думал об этом. Но… Стайлз, я ничего не почувствовал. Вероятность того, что она здесь одна, весьма высока. И даже если у неё было стадо — оно наверняка уплыло на зиму.

      Стайлз комфортно устроил голову на камне и вздохнул.

      — Значит, их не будет несколько месяцев.

      — Вероятно, не будет.

      — Так что нам придется забрать её с собой.

      Дерек согласно кивнул.

      — Именно. Нам придется.

      Стайлз опустил взгляд на девочку, которая засунула три пальца себе в рот и продолжала изучать его пронзительными голубыми глазами. Его сердце совсем немного подтаяло, пусть даже ему неожиданно и стало страшно при мысли о взятии ответственности за маленькое человеческое создание. Хоть и временно.

      — Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, — я возьму её с собой. Но мне понадобится помощь.

      — Я буду рядом, — ответил Дерек. — Раньше я помогал воспитывать младших братьев и сестёр.

      Дерек сказал это так обыденно, что Стайлз почти не заметил секундную вспышку боли на его лице. Сейчас, когда все постепенно успокоилось (хотя зависит от того, как понимать слово «спокойно»), когда Дерек начал чаще улыбаться и груз на его плечах стал легче, когда у стаи появилась привычка собираться вместе на ночи кино, иногда было очень просто забыть, как много он потерял. Как много из тех младших братьев и сестёр никогда не вырастут.

      Стайлз прочистил горло, чтобы его голос не подвел его в самый важный момент.

      — Я ценю это, чувак. Спасибо.

      Дерек лишь кивнул единожды, после чего встал с песка и протянул руку Стайлзу.

      — Пошли. Нужно рассказать Скотту о том, что мы нашли.

      Стайлз схватился за покрытую песком ладонь свободной рукой, другой поддерживая девочку. До сих пор она не выказала желания отпускать его. Дерек направился вниз по пляжу к припаркованной машине, и Стайлз последовал за ним.

      Отлично. Он собирался провести следующие несколько месяцев, будучи одним из приемных родителей для двухлетней шелки. При этом помогать ему будет тот, в кого он был влюблен уже шестой год.

      О да. Это должно было быть  _восхитительно_.

 

***

 

      Скотт не был в восторге от того, что Стайлз случайно приютил ребёнка шелки, но согласился, что в стае возможной сироте будет безопаснее. Особенно когда никто из них не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что именно нападало на людей на пляже.

      — Я поговорю с Дитоном, — сказал Скотт. — Может, он что-то знает.

      Конечно, Стайлз надеялся на этот вариант, но в данной ситуации он всё же больше доверял знаниям Дерека о шелки, чем Дитону.

      Дерек отвез Стайлза и девочку в Бикон Хиллз, к зданию, в котором они снимали квартиры. Он всё еще владел лофтом на верхнем этаже, но для членов стаи, кто хотел свой собственный уголок, делал огромные скидки. Таким образом, Стайлз, Кира и Айзек пока что были единственными, кто принял его предложение.

      Двухкомнатная квартира Стайлза находилась на четвертом этаже, она состояла из двух спален, одну из которых он переделал под кабинет, так как работал он на дому. Похоже, пришло время, когда ему придется вернуть спальню назад. Не то чтобы у него была для этого вторая кровать. Или, честно говоря, хоть что-нибудь для двухлетней любительницы поплавать.

      О да, завтра в магазине ему придется потратить всё до гроша.

      Дерек проследовал за Стайлзом внутрь его квартиры.

      — Завтра я поговорю с Сатоми. Посмотрим, знает ли она стада шелки поблизости или какую-либо другую информацию о них.

      Стайлз кивнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от девочки, закутанной в его худи и заново уснувшей на его груди. В руках она до сих пор сжимала свою шкуру.

      — Спасибо. Я ценю это.

      Стайлз понятия не имел, что нужно говорить в такой ситуации. Он понятия не имел, что в такой ситуации  _делать_. Положить её на диван? Или же на кровать? Будет ли это странно — позволить спать в своей постели маленькой девочке? Стайлз вспомнил, как сам, будучи напуганным кошмаром, пробирался в спальню к родителям и засыпал рядом с ними. Он перестал, когда ему исполнилось семь и его мать заболела, но что насчет обычного ребёнка, которому не снятся кошмары?

      — Где ты хранишь запасные простыни? — спросил Дерек.

      Стайлз резко поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

      — Что?

      — Выглядишь, словно скоро у тебя начнется приступ паники, — ответил Дерек, — так волнуешься о том, чтобы оставить её у себя дома?

      — Ага, чувак, я вообще… Я не знаю, никогда даже не  _задумывался_ о том, чтобы завести детей, а тут двухлетняя девочка, которая только потеряла свою семью, и…

      — Стайлз, — Дерек положил ладони на плечи Стайлза, и это простое действие помогло ему прийти в себя на порядок лучше, чем если бы это сделал кто-то другой. — Ты справишься. Всё будет в порядке. А теперь — простыни.

      — Разве ты не можешь учуять их? — попытался пошутить Стайлз. На тяжелый взгляд Дерека он кивнул в сторону коридора. — В чулане, вторая дверь слева. Прямо напротив ванной.

      — Хорошо, — ответил Дерек и скрылся в коридоре.

      Минуту спустя он вернулся с простыней, подушкой и одеялом и постелил на диване. Стайлз почувствовал тяжесть в груди, прямо напротив сердца, наблюдая за Дереком, который двигался по его гостиной так, словно он жил в ней несколько лет. Этот вид заставил его сердце забиться в сложном ритме какого-то танца, не оставляя и шанса на то, что Дерек этого не услышал.

      Стайлз прочистил горло и постарался подумать о чем-нибудь другом.

      — А как мы будем её звать? Я имею в виду, пока она живет с нами. Не думаю, что она в состоянии сказать нам свое имя.

      Девочка на его руках повернулась и сонно взглянула на Стайлза своими большими голубыми глазами.

      Дерек, нахмурившись, расправил простыню на диване.

      — У неё может и не быть человеческого имени.

      — Ничего страшного, в таком случае мы просто-напросто придумаем новое, верно? — мягко подкинул шелки Стайлз, на что она улыбнулась. Эта улыбка попала прямо в его сердце. — Что насчет Пенни?

      Вскинув бровь в ожидании объяснений, Дерек выпрямился, отходя от дивана.

      Стайлз ухмыльнулся:

      — Сокращение от «Pinnipedia»! *

      На это Дерек прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

      — Даже не знаю, почему я удивлен.

      — Или, знаешь, мы можем всем говорить, что это сокращение от Пенелопы, — улыбнулся при виде сонной шелки Стайлз. — Что думаешь? Можем мы называть тебя Пенелопой? Милое имя, не правда ли?

      Она уткнулась носом в его грудь.

      — Пен-пии.

      Что ж, он примет это за согласие.

      — Хорошо, Пенелопа, я — Стайлз, — указал он на себя. — Ты можешь сказать «Стайлз»?

      — Тайл, — зевнула девочка.

      — Почти.

      Он повернулся так, чтобы Пенни могла видеть Дерека.

      — А этот замечательный оборотень напротив тебя — Дерек. Скажи «Дерек».

      — Дек, — послушно повторила она.

      Дерек уставился на неё с таким выражением лица, которое Стайлз раньше никогда не видел. А это уже о чем-то да говорит, ведь за последние шесть лет Стайлз научился разбираться в большинстве его эмоций. Это вызывало определенные опасения.  
Дерек прочистил горло.

      — Допустим. Так. Пока что ей будет удобно и на диване. Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы есть твердую пищу, так что можешь давать ей кашу и хлеб. Также у неё не возникнет проблем с рыбой, раз уж она прожила половину своей жизни как тюлень. Я буду наверху, если что-нибудь понадобится.

      — Спасибо, Дерек, — ответил Стайлз, но тот скрылся за дверью, едва прозвучала благодарность.

      Воу. Это… было не так уж и неожиданно, но больше похоже на их прошлые отношения друг с другом, чем настоящие.

      Стайлз снова взглянул на Пенелопу, которая заново уснула на его груди и выглядела при этом так умилительно, что его сердце не выдерживало.

      Очевидно, он слишком сильно переживал раньше. Стайлз уж точно сможет приглядеть за двухлеткой. Насколько сложно это может быть?

________________________________  
*Ластоногие (с лат. Pinnipedia) — группа млекопитающих, которую ранее выделяли в отдельный отряд, объединявший тюленей и моржей.

 

***

      Стайлз сглупил. Очень, очень сильно.

      Первый ответ на его вопрос стал ясен в пять утра, когда Пенелопа проснулась с плачем и не останавливалась до тех пор, пока Стайлз не пришел в спальню и не обнял её. Она проспала следующие два часа на его груди, и сам Стайлз тоже задремал, полулежа на диване. Но в семь часов шелки проснулась снова и дернулась, ударив его прямо по яйцам.

      Стайлз  _почти_  был уверен в том, что она не специально.

      Сразу же после пробуждения Пенни захотелось изучить всё, что её окружало. Она обошла всю квартиру, бормоча про себя, и Стайлз не был уверен, была ли это просто детская болтовня, или некое подобие человеческой речи, например, родной язык шелки. В то время как Пенни бродила по квартире, он следовал за ней во избежание несчастных случаев. И чем больше они ходили, тем сильнее Стайлз осознавал, что он совершенно не готов к тому, чтобы маленький человек — ладно, маленькое существо, умеющее обращаться, — жил вместе с ним.

      Он сумел заставить её усидеть на месте, чтобы накормить кашей на завтрак. Однако в следующих минутах было меньше «есть» и больше «выбрать из тарелки три ложки, сбежать на диван и скакать на нем, кричать, когда Стайлз начнет убирать её тарелку и прибежать ради еще четырех ложек». Намылить, смыть, повторить, и так целый  _час_.

      Около полудня раздался звонок в дверь, и Стайлз уже был выжат, как лимон.

      Он распахнул дверь, обнаружив по ту сторону Дерека, держащего сумку, от которой пахло чем-то вкусным, в одной руке и два пакета с одеждой и игрушками — в другой.

      — Я уже говорил, что ты — мой герой? — произнес Стайлз. Возможно, это прозвучало немного отчаянно, он не был уверен.

      Губы Дерека дернулись.

      — Давно уже этого не слышал. Вижу, ты сегодня гордый жеребец.

      Стайлз приподнял Пенелопу, сидевшую на его спине.

      — Пенни-Пен, поздоровайся с Дереком.

      — Дек! — закричала Пенелопа. Прямо в его ухо.  _Ауч_.

      Дерек покачал головой.

      — Дай мне разгрузить пакеты, и я возьму её.

      Стайлз отодвинулся с прохода, давая Дереку пройти.

      — Ты мой любимчик. Не говори об этом Скотту.

      Дерек выложил еду на кухонную стойку, а другие пакеты разместил на столе.

      — Я сохраню твой секрет.

      Из пакетов Дерек начал достал одежду, раскраски, мелки, две куклы и плюшевую игрушку в форме рыбы.

      Пенелопа сползла со Стайлза и забралась на стул, широко распахнув глаза. Она потянулась за игрушкой рыбки.

      — Моё?

      Дерек провел рукой по её тёмным волосам.

      — Да, всё твоё.

      —  _Моё-ё-ё!!!_  — закричала Пенелопа и бегом устремилась к дивану, крепко прижимая к себе плюшевую рыбку.

      — Кажется, ты только что выиграл джек-пот, — сказал Стайлз.

      — Еще я нашел макароны и сыр в виде морских животных, — серьезно произнес Дерек.

      — Чувак, бьюсь об заклад, ты станешь её любимым человеком еще до захода солнца, — Стайлз оглядел вещи, разложенные на столе. — Реально, всё замечательно. Ей это понравится.

      Дерек перекатился с пятки на носки.

      — Хочешь перекусить?

      Желудок Стайлза согласно проурчал.

      — О мой Бог, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

      Дерек вытащил из пакета взятую с собой еду из тайского ресторана и коробку из любимой суши-доставки Стайлза.

      — Мне пришло в голову, что она могла бы полюбить рыбу с нигири.

      — Хорошая идея.

      Съев только рис и отложив мясо лосося в маленькую тарелочку для Пенни, Стайлз нашел на Нетфликсе «Новые похождения императора». Восхищенная Пенелопа уселась напротив экрана, сжимая в одной руке плюшевую рыбку, а в другой — маленькие кусочки лосося.

      Как только Стайлз удостоверился, что она не собирается устраивать беспорядок в комнате, он вернулся на кухню, где взял с края стола палочки для еды и коробочку с Пад Таем.

      — Ого, ты достал с креветками. Мой любимый вкус.

      Дерек опустил голову.

      — Да, я в курсе. Ты упоминаешь это каждый раз при заказе.

      Стайлз высунул язык и попытался поймать подкинутую креветку.

      — Ну так что, ты смог поговорить с Сатоми?

      Дерек тут же нахмурился, открывая свою коробочку из доставки.

      — Я поговорил. Как и Скотт. Прошлым вечером он связывался с Дитоном.

      — И-и-и? — подсказал Стайлз, когда стало понятно, что Дерек продолжать не собирается.

      — И сказали они нам очень мало, — ответил Дерек. — Ни один из них не знает ни одно стадо шелки в нашем регионе. И даже если бы они были, то мигрировали бы в это время года.

      — Но разве мы не сможем вернуться и проверить? — спросил Стайлз. — Если они мигрировали на зиму, то собираются вернуться весной, верно?

      — Возможно, — рот Дерека дернулся. — Но в случае атаки на этом месте, они уже вряд ли сюда приплывут.

       _Вот дерьмо_. Услышав это, Стайлз почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха.

      — Сатоми и Дитон пообещали узнать информацию по своим каналам, — сказал Дерек. — Поэтому мы, надеюсь, сможем найти её стадо или, в случае неудачи, других шелки, способных приютить девочку у себя.

      — И на сколько они смогут её забрать? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

      — Несколько недель, — признался Дерек, — возможно, месяцев. Дитон предположил, что нам стоит иногда заглядывать на пляж, чтобы найти какие-нибудь зацепки. Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что в течение пары-тройки месяцев мы найдем что-либо новое.

      Стайлз с силой провел ладонью по лицу.

      — Замечательно. Я — приемный отец. Я едва могу уследить за ней в течение пяти часов, Дерек. Как я вообще смогу продолжать заботиться о ней в течение нескольких недель?  _Месяцев?!  
_  
      Стайлз обернулся посмотреть на Пенелопу, уставившуюся в экран, пока кусок лосося свисал с её щеки.

      — Чувак, я без понятия, что я делаю.

      — Я помогу реорганизовать твою рабочую зону. Квартира рядом с твоей свободна, — сказал Дерек. — Можешь использовать её как кладовку. Или снять её и сделать там кабинет. Я оформлю тебе скидку на половину суммы.

      Стайлзу захотелось заплакать от облегчения.

      — Я не знаю, участвуешь ли ты в номинации «Друг года» или же «Арендодатель года», но с уверенностью могу сказать, что найду способ вручить тебе обе награды.

      Дерек покраснел, что было не особо заметно из-за его щетины, и уткнулся в коробку с лапшой, словно видел её впервые.

      — Ты ведь часть стаи, — пробормотал он. — Само собой, я собираюсь помочь тебе справиться со всеми проблемами.

      Стайлз отставил свою еду и приблизился к Дереку, вытянув руки.

      — Ну давай же, большой парень. Еду в сторону. Это идеальный момент для обнимашек.

      Хейл закатил глаза, но поставил коробку на стол.

      Стайлз сжал его в объятиях, мечтая, чтобы причиной для его учащенного сердцебиения оказался не Дерек, но черт побери. Он знает Стайлза уже шесть лет — пусть приходит к каким угодно умозаключениям.

      — Ладно, — начал Стайлз, — мне надо заехать к Мелиссе и забрать вещи, которые они приготовили с отцом утром. А вечером они приедут на ужин вместе со Скоттом, чтобы познакомиться с Пенелопой. Вообще-то, с ней хотят увидеться все, но я не хочу, чтобы у Пен-Пен был стресс. Они могут подойти позже на неделе.

      — Тебе стоит выбрать одно имя для неё, — сказал Дерек.

      — Но ведь в этом всё веселье — придумывать сокращения от Пенелопы! — не согласился Стайлз.

      Дерек закатил глаза и слегка оттолкнул его, вновь возвращаясь к коробке из доставки.

      — Я присмотрю за ней, пока ты будешь занят детскими вещами.

      — Спасибо, — сказал Стайлз. Казалось, за последнее время он сказал это далеко не в первый раз. — Я постараюсь вернуться через час.

      Дерек хмыкнул.

      — Ну да. Удачи.

      Стайлз высунул язык и вернулся к своему обеду.

      — Не веришь? Мы еще посмотрим.

 

***

 

      Он никогда не расскажет Дереку, насколько тот оказался прав.  _Никогда_. 

      Забрать детские вещи от отца и Мелиссы не отняло у Стайзла столько времени, как он рассчитывал. А вот поездка в Таргет за покупками из списка Мелиссы? Святой Боже, о чем он вообще думал? Стайлз наверняка потратил  _по меньшей мере_  двадцать минут, просто стоя в проходе отдела с вещами для детей, уставившись в пронумерованные позиции, которые ему обязательно надо было купить для жизни вместе с ребёнком. Разумеется, у них не было  _всего и сразу_ , так что ему пришлось съездить в три разных магазина в трех разных частях города, чтобы вычеркнуть всё необходимое из списка и сделать квартиру безопасной и комфортной для двухлетней девочки. 

      К пяти часам Стайлз, наконец, приехал домой. Ноги болели, а джип был набит покупками под завязку так, что он лишь про себя понадеялся на сострадание помощников шерифа Бикон Хиллз, которые не станут выписывать ему штраф. 

      Стайлз остановился на парковке, вышел из машины, посмотрел на багажник, посмотрел на четыре этажа, которые ему предстояло преодолеть, и ему захотелось расплакаться. 

      Нетушки. Нет, он не будет волноваться сейчас еще и об этом. Стайлз принесет всё, что сможет, а потом заставит Дерека и Скотта своей оборотничьей силой помочь ему донести остальное. Мелисса и его отец в это время смогут присмотреть за Пенелопой и уберечь её от возможной опасности.

      Стайлз, пошатываясь под тяжестью вещей, начал подниматься в квартиру, неся сумки с одеждой, постельными принадлежностями и подгузниками – просто на всякий случай. Он понятия не имел, умеет ли шелки пользоваться горшком. На то чтобы открыть дверь, у него ушло три попытки, и когда он наконец зашел, то почувствовал запах мяса и чеснока из коридора. 

      – О  _Господи_ , – застонал он, – ты заказал пиццу? 

      Дерек выглянул из кухни Стайлза. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, а на щеке была линия томатного соуса. Помимо этого, Дерек был одет в фартук Стайлза с Дартом Вейдером. 

      – Нет, я приготовил лазанью. Пенни помогала. 

      Стайлз скинул сумки у двери и прошел на кухню. Разумеется, Дерек приготовил две формы для запекания, полные лазаньи, а Пенелопа сидела на столе, играясь с двумя сваренными для лазаньи макаронинами. 

      Её глаза словно загорелись в тот момент, когда она заметила Стайлза, поэтому, тут же бросив свои съедобные игрушки, Пенни слезла со стола и пробежала всю кухню, чтобы забраться к нему на ноги. 

      Обездвиженный Стайлз потрепал шелки по голове, продолжая смотреть на Дерека. 

      – Я… Ты... Что? 

      – Я приготовил лазанью, – еще раз сказал Дерек, будто бы он делал такое для Стайлза  _каждый день_. – Мелисса привезла чесночный хлеб и салат. 

      – Ты приготовил лазанью, – повторил за ним Стайлз. 

      Его мозг сломался где-то посреди «Дерек стоит на  _его_  кухне в  _его_  фартуке» и… 

      – Ты готовил лазанью на моей кухне. 

      – Это полезное блюдо, – стал оправдываться Дерек. – И я решил, что будет проще сделать её здесь, а не нести из моей квартиры. Прости, что не спросил разрешения, но… 

      – Нет! Нет, всё не так… Я хотел сказать спасибо, – Стайлз захотел дать себе подзатыльник. – Тебе не нужно было утруждать себя. 

      Дерек пожал плечами и наклонился, чтобы поставить противни в духовку. 

      – Тебе и так есть о чем позаботиться. Мне совсем не сложно помочь с ужином. 

      Это было так душераздирающе по-домашнему, что Стайлзу пришлось прикусить губу, лишь бы не сделать что-нибудь глупое. Например, упасть на одно колено и предложить выйти замуж здесь и сейчас. 

      Дерек выпрямился и посмотрел на него. 

      – Ты в порядке? 

      – Прекрасно! Всё хорошо, правда, хорошо, – ответил Стайлз и тут, к счастью, от дальнейшей неловкости его спасли отец и Мелисса, которые постучались в дверь, желая познакомиться с Пенелопой.

 

***

 

      Ужин прошел хорошо, и, хотя Пенни была стеснительной поначалу, она быстро оттаяла по отношению к шерифу и Мелиссе. Правда, со Скоттом всё было не так быстро, но Дельгадо итак состоял из щенков и солнечного света, поэтому тоже понравился девочке. Стайлз, Скотт и Дерек вынесли мебель из кабинета Стайлза и перенесли её в соседнюю квартиру, а детскую фурнитуру они разместили во второй спальне. 

      Шериф и Мелисса в это время с радостью согласились приглядывать за Пенни, но она умудрилась сбежать и время от времени требовала от Стайлза или Дерека, чтобы её покатали на спине. 

      Уже перевалило за десять вечера, когда они закончили собирать и расстилать кровать, и, так как все порядком устали, а Пенни вообще клевала носом, сидя на коленях Мелиссы на диване, Стайлз решил, что начинать сборку шкафа лучше завтра. 

      – Давай, – протянул руки к Мелиссе Дерек. – Я её уложу.

      Пенни запротестовала, выражая недовольство жестами, нытьем и закатыванием глаз, но всё же встала без дальнейших жалоб. 

      Дерек прижал её к себе, поглаживая по спине, и тихо напел что-то себе под нос, выходя из комнаты. Сердце Стайлза сжалось  _так сильно_ , что он серьёзно подумал о записи к врачу. Определенно, это был нездоровый признак. 

      – Подозреваю, ты так ничего ему и не сказал, – произнес его отец. 

      Стайлз шикнул на него, следя за закрытой дверью спальни и бормоча про себя  _"оборотень"_ , словно оскорбление. Шериф закатил глаза. 

      Но Стайлз не был обязан ничего выслушивать. Поднявшись, он ушел на кухню, чтобы закончить уборку после ужина. Спустя несколько секунд его отец последовал за ним и начал помогать, убирая кастрюли и сковородки на свои места. 

      – Вы собираетесь и дальше так себя вести? Два одиноких парня, удочерившие её? 

      – Всё в порядке, пап, – сказал Стайлз. 

      Он  _действительно_ не хотел прямо сейчас обсуждать такую тему. 

      – А я и не говорил, что дела плохи, – легко ответил шериф, – но хорошенько об этом подумай, сын. Если ты себя так чувствуешь после одного дня, то что будет спустя пару-тройку месяцев? 

      Стайлз сосредоточился на том, чтобы отмыть противень от лазаньи. 

      – Я буду в норме, пап. Обещаю. 

      – Как скажешь, – ответил шериф и, слава Богу, перешел на другую тему.

 

***

 

      После того вечера всё словно вошло в привычку. Стайлз сидел с Пенни по утрам, после чего около полудня или часа дня Дерек забирал её до ужина, чтобы Стайлз мог отработать пропущенные часы. Сам Дерек работал представителем департамента шерифа (хотя отец Стайлза постоянно уговаривал его занять должность реального помощника шерифа), поэтому его расписание было еще более неустойчивым, чем у Стайлза. Официально Хейл не переехал в его квартиру, но фактически жил там, разве что спать возвращался к себе.

      Остальные члены стаи заглядывали в течение нескольких дней, желая познакомиться с Пенни, которой такое внимание пришлось по душе, как и постоянно растущая гора игрушек, связанных с океаном. Все, кто приходил, спешили привезти ей парочку, чтобы ей было, с чем играть. В целом, ей вполне понравился переезд в Бикон Хиллз.

      Тем не менее, Стайлз с Дереком каждые выходные привозили её на пляж. Делали они это и ради того, чтобы дать ей поплавать в океане, и чтобы узнать, возвращалось ли стадо девочки или нет. Пенни получала удовольствие от плаванья при любой температуре воды, но она никогда не отдалялась от Стайлза и Дерека. А они никогда не видели ни единого признака того, чтобы её стадо вернулась за ней.

      Стайлз не мог поверить, что кто-нибудь мог просто так взять и отказаться от такого ребенка, как она, и это заставляло его дико нервничать, думая, что же могло пойти не так. Он уже порядком устал от этих мыслей.

      Дерек вместе с Кирой наконец узнали, кто нападал на пловцов: это был келпи, и с помощью Лидии они разобрались с ним тихо и без лишних свидетелей. Судя по всему, этот келпи ничего не знал о стадах шелки поблизости, либо решил унести тайну произошедшего с матерью и семьей Пенни с собой в могилу.

      И, хотя Стайлз никогда не представлял себя вместе с ребенком, ему на удивление нравилось жить с Пенни. То, как она падала в его объятья, безотказно поднимало ему настроение даже в худшие дни, как она засыпала, будучи лишь частично на диване, пытаясь досмотреть фильм, её энергия и радостный смех. Порой она просыпалась по ночам в слезах и приходила к нему в кровать, ерзая сильнее, чем обычно, но Стайлз никогда ей в этом не отказывал. Такие ночи были худшими, но лишь потому, что ему приходилось до утра поглаживать её по волосам и гадать, что случилось с её матерью, почему Пенни осталась одна, видела ли она то, что, надеялся Стайлз, она никогда не вспомнит, когда вырастет.

      Но, с другой стороны, Дерек. Если Стайлз раньше был просто влюблен в него, то сейчас это чувство словно выросло в тысячу раз, особенно когда он наблюдал за тем, как тот купает Пенни, помогает одеться или угощает печеньем. Каждый раз, приходя домой и замечая Дерека, проходящего по гостиной с засыпающей Пенни на руках, Стайлз чувствовал, как его сердце всё сильнее болело от очередного напоминания о том, насколько Дерек был  _заботлив_.

      Спустя месяц Дерек переделал бассейн на крыше своего здания специально для Пенни, чтобы ей было безопасно плавать в облике тюленя. Стайлз, выйдя на крышу, увидел Дерека в полной волчьей форме, который свернулся в клубочек вместе с детенышем тюленя, посапывающим меж его лап.

      Стилински тут же вылетел на лестничную площадку и спустился пролет, прежде чем смог усмирить дикое сердцебиение. Это было просто  _нечестно_ , как мило они выглядели вместе и как чертовски  _прекрасно_ Дерек справлялся со всем этим. С каждым днем Стайлз влюблялся в него всё сильнее.

      О да, как оказалось, он уже прошел этап с «запал на него» и с головой окунулся в режим «я всегда буду любить тебя» Уитни Хьюстон.

      Но они теперь друзья,  _д р у з ь я_ , и Стайлз не хотел портить это. Тем более он не имел никакого понятия о том, нравились ли Дереку парни. Его отец был прав. Это была ужасная идея, как и все остальное. Именно тогда, когда всё, чего хотел Стайлз, это чтобы Дерек  _стал частью его семьи_.

      Он приложился головой к стене, проклиная себя за то, что он вел себя как идиот, и вернулся на крышу, чтобы сфотографировать волка с тюлененком и отправить всем из стаи.

 

***

 

      Дитон позвонил Стайлзу спустя почти девять недель, чтобы сообщить новости.

      — На следующей неделе одно стадо шелки будет проездом в Бикон Хиллз, — сказал Дитон. — Они хотят удочерить Пенелопу.

      Стайлз ожидал, что, услышав это, почувствует облегчение. Но теперь, спустя два месяца жизни вместе с Дереком и Пенни, ему показалось, словно его со всего размаху пнули в живот.

      — Хорошо, — ответил Стайлз и понадеялся, что его слова прозвучали не так раздавлено, как он себя чувствовал. — Это хорошо. Очень даже… хорошо.

      Дерек прижал к себе Пенни крепче и ничего не сказал. Но и счастливым он не выглядел.

      — Значит, они встретят вас на пляже, в субботу, в полдень, — сказал Дитон.

      — Отлично, — ответил Стайлз. Правда, чувствовал он себя как угодно, но не «отлично».

 

***

 

      Дерек не поднимал эту тему дня три, что заставляло Стайлза довольно сильно нервничать.

      Так было до тех пор, пока Стайлз, ради разнообразия решивший приготовить ужин сам, не услышал, как Дерек, рисующий с Пенни за столом, тихо произнес:

      — Ты действительно хочешь от неё избавиться?

      Стайлз чуть не опрокинул сковороду с мясом на плиту.

      — Что? Нет! Я люблю т… её. Правда. Но… — он провел рукой по волосам. — Дерек, мы с тобой не шелки. Да я, блин, даже не явлюсь чем-то сверхъестественным. Ей нужны…

      Стайлз умолк и растерянно продолжил переворачивать лопаточкой мясо. Оно почти закончило тушиться.

      — Тебе разве не кажется, что ей будет лучше с людьми, которые смогут научить её быть, не знаю,  _собой_?

      Дерек не смог сдержать рык, но Стайлз лишь прикусил губу, ощущая комок в горле.

      — Мне кажется, ей будет лучше с теми людьми, которые заботятся о ней, — произнес Дерек.

      — Уверен, они не оставят её без присмотра, — ответил он. — Да и кто смог бы? Она лучшая.

      Дерек не сказал больше ни слова и вернулся к раскраске, пока Стайлз натирал сыр для тако.

 

***

 

      Стайлз предполагал, что Дерек откажется ехать вместе с ними на пляж ради встречи с возможным новым стадом Пенни. Однако в десять утра он стоял у входа в подъезд, скрестив руки на груди и оперевшись на джип со взглядом, словно весь мир нанес ему личную обиду. 

      Или только Стайлз. 

      Пенни, вырвавшись из его рук, подбежала к Дереку и начала залезать на него ноги. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не сдался и не поднял её на руки. Стайлз попытался ему улыбнуться, но Дерек просто-напросто отвернулся и усадил Пенни в детское кресло. 

      Поездка до пляжа была молчаливой и неловкой. Даже с Пенни на заднем сидении, разыгрывающей запутанную сцену между её любимой плюшевой рыбкой «Деком» и мягким тюленчиком из «Кее-и». 

      – Если тебе она не нужна, мог бы обсудить это со мной, – тихо проговорил Дерек на полпути к пляжу. – Я бы забрал её насовсем. 

      Стайлз шокировано повернул голову в сторону Дерека, но тут же отвернулся назад, потому что, вообще-то,  _сидел за рулём_. 

      – Не понял, что? Разве мы это уже не проходили? Я не… Я желаю ей лишь лучшего, и в данной ситуации для неё лучше будет в той семье, где все остальные – тоже  _шелки_. Какого было бы тебе, расти ты в стае из, не знаю, людей или кицунэ? Где не было бы ни одного оборотня, который смог бы научить тебя быть волком? 

      Дерек сердито уставился на приборную панель, но ничего не ответил. 

      – Именно, – сказал Стайлз, почувствовав себя хоть немного, но оправданным. – Ей нужно… нужно немного… Это правильный поступок, – закончил он, заезжая на парковку у пляжа. 

      – Продолжай повторять себе это, – пробормотал Дерек. 

      Стайлз, уже собираясь выйти, захлопнул дверцу джипа и остался в салоне. 

      – Да  _черт возьми_ , Дерек, от меня-то ты что хочешь? Мы решили это два месяца назад. Вся затея была временной. Дело не в том, чего я хочу. 

      – Дело не в том, чего ты хочешь? – вскинул бровь Дерек. 

      – Нет, не в том. Всё ведь делалось ради лучшего для Пенни, и… это не я, – растер лицо руками Стайлз, пытаясь не заплакать. Почему-то такое признавать вслух оказалось больнее, чем он ожидал. Он не был лучшим для Пенни. Не был лучшим для Дерека. – Это не я. 

      Дерек положил ладонь на его плечо, впервые прикоснувшись к нему после разговора с Дитоном. 

      – Стайлз, это не так. 

      – Что именно? 

      – Что ты – не лучшее, что происходило с ней. 

      Стайлз вскинул голову и посмотрел на Дерека, по-настоящему посмотрел на него в первый раз, как они выехали из Бикон Хиллз, и лицо Дерека было настолько уязвимым,  _обеспокоенным_ и сосредоточенным, что Стайлз не был уверен, хочет ли он заплакать или поцеловать его. Или же просто взять и принять тот факт, что он невероятно сильно погряз в любви к Дереку и Пенни и всё, что ему нужно, – сохранить их маленькую семью в целости и сохранности. 

      Но прежде чем он смог что-либо предпринять, ноздри Дерека раздулись, и Хейл медленно повернулся к лобовому стеклу. 

      – Они здесь.

      Стайлз проследил за направлением его взгляда. И правда, двое женщин и мужчина находились на пляже, одетые лишь в обернутую вокруг их тел тюленью шкуру. Сердце Стилински словно рукой сжали, возникло только одно желание – развернуть джип в обратную сторону и уехать прочь. Они сами смогут с этим разобраться,  _постоянно_ разбирались, на самом деле, но… 

      Он заставил себя выйти из машины и обойти её, чтобы отстегнуть Пенни. Доставая её из детского кресла, Стайлз почувствовал, что, несмотря на почти две недели, которые они провели вдали от пляжа, шелки до сих пор пахнет солью и морем. 

      Боже, Стайлз очень не хотел расставаться с ней. 

      Пенни тем временем начала пинаться, требуя, чтобы он отпустил её. Оказавшись на земле, она побежала в сторону океана, но замерла на месте, стоило ей заметить других шелки. Она посмотрела на них, после чего обернулась и взглянула Стайлза и Дерека. Стилински оттолкнулся от джипа и подошел к девочке, вставая за её спиной.

      – Это и есть щенок? – спросил мужчина, скептически глядя на Пенни.

      Стайлз отрывисто кивнул, гладя Пенелопу по волнистым волосам:

      – Ага.

      Его собеседник сжал губы.

      – Она носит очень странную шкуру.

      – Это обычная одежда, – пояснил Стайлз. – Её шкура в рюкзаке.

      Одна из стоявших рядом женщин вдруг прошипела:

      – Вы не сообщали нам, что у неё голубые глаза.

      Стайлз моргнул.

      – А какого черта мы вообще должны были говорить про это?

      – Тайл? – подняла на него взгляд Пенни. Она протянула свои маленькие ладошки и взяла его за руку, крепко сжимая его пальцы.

      – Они шелки, такие же, как и ты, – начал объяснять Стайлз. – Вскоре ты будешь жить с ними и плавать в океане круглые сутки, разве это не весело?

      Её нижняя губа задрожала, и она уткнулась лицом в его штанину. 

      – Не-е-ет. Та-а-айл, Д-е-е-ек…

      Ладно, хватит. Стайлз итак начал сомневаться во всей затее, и сейчас, с Пенни, которая вцепилась в его штаны, он не мог этого сделать. И пусть это было чертовски эгоистично, Стайлз просто не мог заставить своего плачущего ребенка делать то, чего она не хочет. Он поднял её на руки, и Пенни, не встретив сопротивления, уткнулась в его шею.

      – А мы можем заключить какой-нибудь договор о содержании? Убедимся, что вашего стадо принимает её, и она сама довольна всем, прежде чем вы заберете её навсегда? Без обид, но я вас не знаю, да и Пенни явно не горит желанием никуда идти, заставлять её я не собираюсь.

      – У неё  _голубые_ глаза, – повторила женщина еще злее.

      – Окей, и в чем проблема голубых глаз? – потребовал ответа Стайлз. – У неё прекрасные глаза.

      Стоявшая рядом с говорившей шелки закатила глаза.

      – Некоторые, более… приверженные традициям стада верят, что щенки с голубыми глазами – плохое предзнаменование. Они предрекают смерть и беды в стаде.

      Резко ощутив холод, Стайлз прижал Пенни ближе к себе.

      – Что они делают с детьми, у которых голубые глаза?

      – Изгоняют вместе с их матерью, – ответила первая. По её голосу было заметно, насколько  _справедливым_ она считала наказание, словно искренне гордилась этим.

      – А если мать попытается их остановить? – спросил Дерек, стоя прямо за плечом Стайлза. Он уже и забыл, что Хейл так близко.

      Другой женщине хватило совести выглядеть рассерженно и слегка пристыженно.

      – Она может быть убита.

      На этот моменте Стайлз просто взорвался.

      –Нет. Нет, нет, нет,  _вашу ж мать_ , ни за что. Вы её не заберете. Просто скажите нам, как воспитать шелки, потому что нет!

      – Ей будет лучше с такими, как она, – сказал мужчина.

      Но это, разумеется, не успокоило Стайлза.

      – Ей будет лучше с семьей, которая не собирается относиться к ней как к сраному  _бремени_ только лишь потому, что у неё  _голубые_ глаза.

      Только когда Дерек положил руку на его плечо, Стайлз осознал, что наклонился слишком близко к шелки. Он находился в шаге от того, чтобы, передав Пенни Дереку, наброситься на этих троих в одиночку.

      – Как представитель стаи Дельгадо из Бикон Хиллз и сын Альфы стаи Хейлов из Бикон Хиллз, Талии Хейл, думаю, мы сможем прийти к некому подобию соглашения, верно? – спокойно сказал Дерек.

      Стайлз не оглянулся, но голос оборотня звучал так, словно он скалил клыки.

      Три шелки отступили, женщина, что начал разговор, немного побледнела. Мужчина прочистил горло.

      – Да. Да, сможем. Полагаю, так будет лучше для всех нас.

      – Вот и замечательно, – сказал Дерек. – Рад, что мы смогли договориться.

 

***

 

       «Подобием соглашения» стала та вторая женщина — Эннализ — играющая роль связующего звена между стаей и стадом, когда последние появлялись в округе. Она согласилась отвечать на любые вопросы о шелки, которые могли возникнуть у Стайлза, Дерека и Пенелопы. Скотту пришлось приехать на пляж, чтобы сделать их решение «официальным», то есть, по факту, постоять со скрещенными руками и очень серьезным выражением лица и сверкать красными глазами на любой комментарий со стороны шелки, относящийся к цвету глаз Пенни.

      Пока Дерек, Скотт и остальные улаживали детали, Стайлз отвел девочку к океану и приглядывал за тем, как она плавала и играла в воде. Предполагалось, что и он будет участвовать в обсуждении, но Стайлзу не хотелось выпускать Пенни из своего поля зрения, также он был против того, чтобы она сидела рядом во время взрослых разговоров. К тому же, никто, по его мнению, не мог справиться с этим лучше Дерека и Скотта.

      К тому времени, как они привезли Пенни домой (теперь это правда  _её родной дом_ , и, Господи, руки Стайлза начинали трястись только при одной мысли об этом), всё, чего он хотел — выпить чего-нибудь согревающего, принять теплую ванну, сесть в комнате дочери и наблюдать, как она спит.

       _Своей дочери._ Вау. На самом деле. Она теперь точно его.

      Ну… Его и Дерека.

      К слову о нём.

      Дойдя с ними до входной двери, Дерек, раньше всегда проходивший внутрь, застопорился в проходе.

      — Эм, я…

      — Тащи свою пушистую задницу сюда, — безэмоционально произнес Стайлз. Он слишком устал, чтобы спросить. — Я отведу её умыться, уложу в кровать, а потом мы с тобой выпьем что-нибудь покрепче кофе.

      Кивнув, Дерек зашел внутрь, едва переставляя ноги.

      — Голоден?

      — Я слишком устал для голода, — ответил Стайлз. — Но я не против перекусить.

      — Понял, — сказал Дерек и ушел в сторону кухни.

      Во время купания Пенни была на удивление тихой. Она продолжала тереть свои глаза кулачками и зевать, а это говорило о том, что сил ей не хватало даже на бодрствование. Стайлз помог Пенни вытереться полотенцем, после чего одел в её любимую пижаму с «В поисках Немо». Скорее всего, завтра он купит ей кексики и закажет нигири из лосося. И на этом не остановится, продолжая дарить ей то, что она любит, пока чувство вины не перестанет сжирать его изнутри за произошедшее сегодня.

      Укладывая Пенни в постель, Стайлз положил рядом её шкуру и две игрушки, которые она просто обожала. Он откинул рукой её кудряшки со лба назад, чтобы поцеловать на ночь.

       — Мне так жаль, — прошептал он. — Я лишь хотел сделать то, что было лучшим для тебя.

      — …рошо, — сонно ответила Пенни. — Ночи-ночи, Тайл.

      — Спокойной ночи, Пен-пен. Люблю тебя, — Стайлз снова поцеловал её в лоб.

      Он так тихо произнес конец предложения, что сам его не расслышал. Стайлз почти вышел из комнаты, как услышал тихое «И я тебя, Тайл», доносящееся из кровати Пенелопы.

      Стайлзу пришлось вытереть выступившие на глазах слезы своей футболкой, прежде чем направиться на кухню.

      Дерек ждал его за кухонным столом, на котором стояли две кружки с еще дымящимся чаем и тарелка с сэндвичем. Стайлз устало опустился на стул, пододвинув к себе сэндвич с одну из кружек. Аромат подсказал ему, что в чашке был имбирный чай с лимоном. Каждую ночь перед сном Стайлз выпивал такой, он помогал ему успокоиться. А сэндвич оказался с начинкой из арахисового масла и клубничного желе, которое Стайлз любил больше, чем из винограда.

      Дерек знал его любимый чай. И сделал Стайлзу именно тот сэндвич, который он обожает.

      После Пенни это стало последней каплей.

      Стайлз опустил голову на столешницу:

      — Господи Боже, чувак, я чертовски сильно люблю тебя.

      — Э-э-э… Ты… — Дерек прокашлялся. — Что?

      Стайлз вскинул голову.

      — Ты знаешь мой любимый сэндвич. Мой любимый чай. Ты сделал бассейн безопасным для малютки тюленя. Каждый день ты был рядом, словно какой-то идеальный второй родитель на всей ебанной планете, и это просто взрывает мне мозг. Я потратил шесть лет, чтобы перебороть эту дурацкую влюбленность, а ты приходишь и делаешь всё это дерьмо, от чего она взрывается и перерастает в здоровенную, огромную… — он взмахнул рукой, пытаясь подобрать верное слово, — больше-чем-влюбленность. Я настолько пропал в тебе, это просто, блять, смешно.

      Дерек нахмурился, отчего его брови были так близко друг к другу, что казалось, будто они срослись.

      — Ты… звучишь не так уж и счастливо, говоря об этом.

      — А как иначе, ведь, позволяя этим чувствам взять надо мной вверх, я полностью уничтожаю нашу дружбу. Я боюсь, что это изменит твои с Пенни отношения, — Стайлз пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался в её жизни. Хочу, чтобы ты остался в  _моей_  жизни. Я просто…

      Стул Дерека скрипнул по плитке, и в следующий момент Стайлз понял, что борода Дерека царапала его лицо, его губы прикасались к губам Стайлза, и,  _черт побери, они целовались_. Прежде чем Стайлз смог отреагировать, или ответить Дереку, или сделать  _хоть что-то_ , тот отстранился, проводя большим пальцем по его лицу.

      — Я тоже, — мягко сказал он. — Я тоже люблю тебя, и хочу стать не только частью жизни Пенни, но и твоей. Я лишь… Это так похоже на семью.

      Вот это точно последняя капля. Стайлзу на все сто процентов хватило эмоциональных откровений на сегодня. Он поднялся со стула, обхватывая Дерека руками и утыкаясь лицом в его шею. Чуть позже он почувствовал, как Дерек обнимает его, прижимая к себе крепче.

      Это оно. То, чего Стайлзу не хватало на протяжении двух последних месяцев.

      Он чуть повернул голову, устраиваясь поудобнее.

      — Я сейчас расскажу тебе, что будет дальше. Мы идем в мою комнату, готовимся ко сну, а потом избавляемся от всякой херни агрессивными обнимашками, потому что, как я бы ни хотел позаниматься с тобой сексоштуками, я буквально истощен, да и нам не помешало бы сходить хотя бы на одно настоящее свидание.

      Дерек тихо засмеялся, взъерошив своим дыханием его волосы, и поцеловал Стайлза в висок.

      — Ладно. Звучит как хороший план.

      — Предупреждаю, Пенни, вероятно, захочет разбудить нас с восходом солнца, с разбега запрыгнув на кровать, — сказал Стайлз. — Её колени словно ракеты, нацеленные на яйца.

      Плечи Дерека затряслись.

      — Хорошо. Я понял.

      — Не смейся надо мной, Дерек. Это реально проблема. Я начал надевать защиту, когда ложусь спать.

      Дерек отклонился назад, невероятно яркая улыбка была на его невероятно красивом лице, и Стайлз подумал: « _Мне стоит заставлять его делать так чаще_ » всего за секунду перед тем, как Хейл снова поцеловал его, так нежно и сладко, что сердце у Стайлза заболело.

      — Пойдем в кровать, — произнес Дерек.

      — Ага, — Стайлз провел по его спине руками. — Звучит идеально.

***

 

      В пять часов следующего утра Пенни, как и было предсказано, зашла в спальню, прыгнула на кровать, и, разумеется, её колено безошибочно приземлилось на Стайлза (на бедро в этот раз). Он закусил губу, чтобы не выругаться, Дерек же уложил Пенни в пространство между ними и положил ладонь на обнаженную руку Стайлза, забрав боль от удара, на месте которого днем обязательно появится огромный синяк.

      С Пенни, лежащей между ними, и Дереком, который улыбался, не отрывая лица от подушки, Стайлз наконец почувствовал, что в его жизни всё встало на свои места.

      Да. Всё было вполне идеально.


End file.
